numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Everything Wrong with Everything Wrong With Elements School
Sure, it's a long time ago, but... Elements School's going to open its doors soon! But seriously, I hate his rant since it wrecked my whole school the first time. Yep. Gonna use Pokemon a lot for an example most of the time. 'Point 1: Balancing' For first part, a good element table is NOT like Dragon Mania Legends. Pokemon just proves it, Ice does 2x damage to 4 types, does 1/2x damage to 2 types, takes 1/2x damage from 1 type, and recieves 2x damage from 3 types, yet Steel does 2x damage to 2 types, does 1/2x damage to 4 types, recieves 1/2x damage from 11 types, takes 2x damage from 3 types, and takes 0x damage from 1 type. Then we use rarities for elements (from the DML chart). You've got to be kidding me. You use LOGIC FROM A GAME WITH BIASED REVIEWS?! Oh COME ON! Let's list the stupidity of it down below! At the end, he says "The elements are based on how rare the element is." Well how about no! And then he says that they are based off of hatching times. Since when was SSLW a hatching game?! Then he goes on and complains that my elements are always based off of real life (Translation: My elements' weakness chart is always based off of real life). By that, I bet he hates Pokemon's weakness chart. To point out, some weakness reasonings are based off of real life (maybe even all), like Poison > Fairy, being based off of poisoning fairies, and... uhh, just go look at weakness chart explanations, okay? This also explains why his "I'll make sense, I promise!" promise didn't even happen; he wants his weakness chart to be 50% real life and 50% fiction, or worse, 25% real life and 75% fiction. Well guess what? How about no. 'Point 2: Series-Based Elements' I'm not sure why he said this but I think it's the sentences "Don't make dumb elements like 'Numberblock' or 'ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ'" and "Don't let anything dumb come into your mind. Because heck, Deletd's weakness chart is (ALMOST) fully made with TWOW logic". In a sort of irony sense, that was when he and Deletd were friends. He treats me like an idiot by saying "There isn't a law that says you can't use TWOW logic in an FAC based on TWOW." He ends his sentence with "Sometimes, FACs can mix franchises. That's okay." AM I AN IDIOT?! YES, WE CAN HAVE CROSSOVERS WITH OTHERS, BUT DO I LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT?1 'Point 3: The Ice > Fire Debate' Short sentence: we don't care if dry ice and such exists. BONUS! Stupid Logic About RA and DML (RA going up first). For some reason TSRITW can be easily manipulated (I hope he doesn't get manipulated). And matter of factly, in the past, RA was a ripoff of SSLW (forgot which game). *'Random Adventures' **''Notes'' ***Not going to list the Superior Elements. If you're asking what they are, Superior Elements are "(f)or the ones that have reached max level. They take less damage from being hit by their bruises and do more damage to ones who have a bruise against them". ***In the way past Polar used to be the water element for some random reason and can somehow destroy steel despite it being WAY more resistant than ice. **''Basic'' ***"No." - I thought you like balancing, TSRITW! **''Pyro'' ***> Magic - It's not a "duh" TSRITW, ever heard of EXTINGUISHING FIRES?! Well magic is complicated and you can even have an EXTINGUISHING SPELL! ***> Undead - Certain. Yes, CERTAIN. What about demons and skeletons? Are THOSE flame haters?! ***> Chemical - Makes little to no sense. You'll see why later. ***> Critter - Venusaur. Done. ***< Lightning - Just because lightning can produce fire doesn't mean it's immediately weak to it. That's like saying steel can help you make bullets and thus bullets are weak to steel. ***< Bouncy - No. ***X Mania - It actually can, TSRITW. Ever heard of plant dragons? **''Windy'' ***> Stone - Just realized that windy is also birds. It's "Kill two birds with one stone", not "Kill two stones with one bird"! Neither is it "Feed two birds with one scone"! ***> Bouncy - Looks like all our balls in the windy parts of the world popped! ***< Green - But they don't need birds to survive! ***< Critter - Next time think about smoke and toxic gases. Animals don't want to breathe those things in. Speaking of which, breathing in birds? NO WAY! **''Rocky'' ***< Green - As Battle points out, some plants DON'T need compost to survive. Ever heard of lily pads? Those don't need compost to survive! I would be pointing out PvZ here, but... ***X Iron - LE COMIC TIME! ****Mr. Yokai: (throws a boulder at megtank) (credit to battle) ****Megtank: (splits into four smaller megtanks) ****TSRITW: Wow! How does THAT make sense! ***X Stone - Same here. **''Polar'' ***> Chemical - Cooling what down? ***> Critter - EVER HEARD OF POLAR BEARS?! THEY LIVE IN THE ANTARCTICA YET THEY DON'T FREEZE TO DEATH! **''Green'' ***> Undead - Don't know what to say about this. ***> Chemical - What is the natural way again? ***> Hydro - Yes, plants do need water, and yes, YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN! Ever heard of NEWBIES?! NEWBIES MAY NOT EVEN KNOW THAT PLANTS NEED WATER!!! ***< Windy - Wrong. The correct answer would be "plants unable to find against birds". **''Iron'' ***> Rocky - I thought you said hitting something with something hard doesn't make sense! ***> Undead - I swear that real-life ghosts can't be killed with just iron stuff! ***< Iron - HAVE YOU HEARD OF CANNONBALLS?! Those are made out of IRON! **''Lightning'' ***> Iron - Yeah, seriously, GIVE PEOPLE AN EXPLANATION RATHER THAN JUST SIT THEIR AND FORCE THEM TO RESEARCH! ***> Block - Sure, but the more correct answer would be that it's a common obstacle in video games. ***> Smarty - Brain-swapping, kiddo. ***> Critter - No. ***< Pyro - Just because they're equally hot/cold doesn't mean they do less damage against each-other. ***< Lightning - Ehm... zombies can sometimes just rise out of the ground without thunder. ***< Fighter - Just because you heard a Total Drama quote about lightning doesn't mean a Machop can literally resist a Zap Cannon. ***X Mania - Dragons can have different elements, some dragons can be killed with fire. Come on. **''Magic'' ***> Green - t-t ***> Undead - This here shows that TSRITW didn't do his research. According to the Bible, magic and ghosts are considered satanic. That means if a holy cross was magical, then it would be satanic. Eek! Paradox! A holy cross which is satanic! (The real reason why holy crosses kill vampires is because vampires don't like holy things, not because of magic.) ***< Smarty - EVER HEARD OF MEMORY MODIFICATION SPELLS?! ***< Mania - Not once did I ever hear that a Harry Potter character got turned into a dragon by using magic! ***< Chemical - Let's just say science and magic are equal... **''Sunny'' ***> Windy - Here we have a misconception; the wind is the one which removes clouds actually. ***> Polar - ...normal light now come to think of it. ***> Block - YEAH, YOU DO HAVE TO EXPLAIN! ***> Undead - Some zombies don't die in the light. And speaking of which, some monsters FEAR THE LIGHT. Like ghosts. **''Moon'' ***> Green - Read scienceing. Plants can do photosynthesis in the dark in the right conditions, so there you have it basically. ***< Pyro, Lightning, and Sunny - Would you open your mouth a bit more? ***< Undead - Excuse me? But darkness does not immediately equal monsters if you know whawt I mean. No kidding. **''Block'' ***> EVERY SINGLE BUFF - H-h-h-how... ***< Smarty - So you say you cannot trust scientists? Fine, go ahead and say that babies don't know math at all when they're 12 to 48 hours old. **''Undead'' ***> Green - No comment. ***< Moon - Hello, this is Mr. Yokai asking for something. Could you probably open your mouth a bit more for people who're joining Random Adventures? Thanks. Mr. Yokai. **''Smarty'' ***> Magic - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrr_VVtyUA8 ***> Block - No you don't! You sometimes just need random luck to win! Think of that! ***> Symbol - T_T **''Symbol'' ***> Smarty - no **''Stone'' ***> Mania - Actually, throwing a rock at a dragon doesn't put it in a coma or kill it. In reality, it would just make it angrier that they might burninate you. ***< Iron - Because just because Pokemon says Steel is stronger than Rock (reality: carving stones), does that mean stones can't even do squat against steel? Think about boulders. ***< Stone - Let's see you see if two boulders which are THE EXACT SAME won't break eachother, TSRITW. **''Chemical'' ***> Pyro - Whoa, hold up, is this the water element?! What does fire extinguishers have to do with science?! ***> Polar - ...yeah no, bunsen burners are obviously Pyro. ***> Magic - Magic CAN beat science sometimes actually. ***> Undead - See Magic. (the above) ***> Hydro - How is that evaporation? How is putting your bunsen burner into a lake evaporation? How? HOW? ***> Poison - Because why? Because acid is also poison? ***< Smarty - TSRITW has underestimated acid. He states that you might burn your skin yet he forgets the fact it can also dissolve pieces of your body to nothing. This includes the brain. ***< Chronicle - Exactly. ***< Trinitroleune - So? ***X Mania - For the last time it CAN. Think of acid! **''Critter'' ***> Green - Ever heard of CARNIVORES? HUH? HUH? ***> Sunny - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrr_VVtyUA8 (HAVE YOU HEARD OF SUNBURNS?!) **''Mania'' ***> Windy - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrr_VVtyUA8 ***> Critter - Is this Pyro or Mania? Answer me! ***< Magic - Excuse me, BUT DO YOU TRAIN DRAGONS WITH MAGIC?! I DON'T THINK SO! PROBABLY YOU SHOULD WATCH HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON!!! **''Bouncy'' ***< Hydro - CONGRATS! Now all of our trampolines are broken and floating balloon castles popped! ***< Fighter - Use what? Use trampolines? Use bouncy balls? USE WHAT? **''Confection'' ***> Block - So confections now somehow make blocks break, and speaking of, makes squares become round and destroy your videogame consoles. That's dumb. ***> Smarty - Everyone? EVERYONE?! ***> Critter - Bit in a balance; chocolate is poisonous for cats (I read that from Bad Kitty.), buuuuuuuut it kind of doesn't make sense if this might also be for humans or whatsoever. **''Chronicle'' ***X Chronicle - WHAT'S THE LOGIC HERE? HM? **''Trinitroleune'' ***< Iron - Hey, that makes soooo much sense that houses made out of Blocks of Iron in Minecraft are TOTTTTTTALLLLLLY unbreakable by TNT and are grief-proof! Yuh-AAAAAAAY! ***X Mania - I lied about the last time. This time, for reals, HAVE YOU HEARD OF A NATURE DRAGON?! AND NO, NOT A DUH! **''Surprise'' ***> Smarty - Yes, it did. Smart people are basically pretty clever. They know what to do, but... they may know your tricks so how about NO for this one. **''Volume'' ***> Windy - WHAT ABOUT BIRDS? CAN VOLUME TRAVEL THROUGH BIRDS?! WILL IT KILL BIRDS?! ***> Hydro - I thought it distorts your volume and makes it harder to hear. **''Fighter'' ***> Smarty - No they don't. Unless the plot is in particular stupid. ***< Iron - HAVE YOU UNDERESTIMATED KUNG FU AND MARTIAL ARTS TSRITW?! HAVE YOU UNDERESTIMATED THE POWER ADAPTOR?! HAVE YOU?! HAVE YOU?! ***< Stone - Since I'm too lazy to just state to people to look above... I've just gotta say this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lrr_VVtyUA8 **''Nightmare'' ***Before we start, I just have to point out this WHOLE ELEMENT is a filler element. Seriously... an element for bosses is stupid. ***> "EVERYTHING!!!" - Here we have TSRITW contradicting his VERY OWN RULE OF HIS RANT. He says to balance things out, yet he makes Nightmare beat EVERYTHING! **''Hydro'' ***< Green - Would you PLEASE think of those people who don't know why plants need water? ***< Bouncy - What about trampolines? Do those float on water? Also, what about cannonballs? *'Dragon Mania Legends' **''Notes'' ***There's a lot of logic missing that I really want to point out which ones are missing. **''Weakness Chart'' ***Fire < Energy (Reason: Unknown, possibly lightning producing fire): See Pyro < Lightning. Not because I'm lazy, but... ***Wind < Void (Reason: Balancing): Sure, it makes sense, but considering Void is darkness and portals, how does wind produce light? ***Earth < Water (Reason: Earth covering the water): Those who use that reason is in particular stupid. HAVE YOU HEARD OF MUD?! WHAT ABOUT EROSION AND WEATHERING?! ***Plant < Void (Reason: Plants cover holes): I thought Void was darkness and portals, not holes! So a plant can clog a black hole? WIP.